Compare the time to development of MAC disease in subjects receiving Azithromycin to those receiving placebo amoung subjects who have had an increase in their CD4 count from below 50cells/mm3 to above 100 cells/mm3 and to evaluate the association between HIV rna levels at baseline and during follow-up and risk of MAC disease and other opportunistic infections.